grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana's Story
The Tale of 3's Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-FoILxjvJ0&feature=related The Tale of 3 Years ago,when Jade was just a little girl,there was a tale of the 3 ninjas of honor.Whenever they meet each other,their eyes will resonate with a blinking light.The 3 ninjas were Lass,Davin,and Hana.One will Perish,one will be corrupt,and one will be an outcast to the 3.Davin was the 1st one to enter the world,he was found in Silver Land fending for himself and saving others,but he was always alone,until he found the temple of the Silver Knights.Hana was born in Aggradon,she was blessed with the power of the sun in the Dynasty Temple.The final one was Lass,he was found in Silver Cross Town in Ellia,having many friends.Now,the tale of the 3 will start....now!!!! Hana's Encounter Ever since Hana was a little girl,she'd always train herself everyday to become a top-ranked ninja.After years of training she perfected her speed and took the title "Mach Ninja",this ninja was handpicked carefully,this is the only ninja who has perfected their style.When this have occured Hana was called upon Jade to discuss something very crucial.As Hana walked into Jade's room she bowed,they started talking: Hana:You wanted me,M'lady? Jade:Yes,Hana I wanted to tell you a tale of wonder.Do you want to know the story? Hana:Well,I am curious about it,tell me. Jade:Then let it be. Jade told Hana the story of the 3 Ninjas,how the Orange Gleam of Light turned the sky from dusk to orange,How they were summoned by the Sky Gods after the Sky War which caused many lives to fall.They were meant to protect this world from evil and the darkness. Hana:So that's it,huh? Jade:No,that's not all,I'm not done.The 1st Ninja was a black-haired fighter who has lived alone all his life,the 2nd one was a boy who is white-haired and has many childhood friends.The 3rd one was supposed to be a girl with a bright soul,and is a very skilled ninja at best. Hana:Master,if you're insisting that one of the ninjas are me I believe you are wrong,I couldn't be possibly that great. Jade:Hmmmm....if you are right then let's see if you are...I'm going to investigate! Hana:How are you going to do that,master? Jade:We will go to Silver Land in search for a boy named Davin,only then will I make my decision,I need you to accompany me on this trip. Hana:If you say so then I will go with you. Jade and Hana prepared for their journey and headed off for Silver Land,of course they encountered many difficultes: ~At the Sea~ ~BOOM~! Jade:Hahaha!This is one heck of a storm wouldn't you say so Hana?! Hana:Master Jade,If you mind helping,I'm hanging on for dear life on your shoulders! Jade:Not to worry,let's go!!!!! Hana:AHHHH!!!!!!!DX ~At Ellia~ Partusay:You are not welcome here!Leave! Jade:We intend to leave,leave us alone! Partusay:You went into my Territory,I must defeat you! Jade:Take this!Let's go,Hana! Hana:Not so fast,Master!!!!>O< ~At Xenia~ ~As Jade and Hana hang on to a stalagmite of Xenia and slipping~ Jade:Ugh...I think we got side-tracked.... Hana:I'm....not....gonna....cry.... Finally,after facing the challenges they eventually made it to Silver Land.As They make their way to the temple of the Silver Knights,Hana looked into the direction of the Whispering Woods,Hana's eyes blinked light once,she thought that there as something wrong with her eyes and wiped them.As Jade and Hana enter the castle they see Victor and Vanrash: Victor:Welcome to our castle Master Jade,it's an honor to have you here. Jade:Pleasure seeing you too Victor,but I'm here because I need to see Davin. Victor:Oh!Davin,well he probably is at Whispering Woods training. Jade:Hmmm,ok,that's all we need thanks,Victor. Victor:That's all?No need of anything else? ~Jade whispers into Victors ears~ Victor:I see,may good luck be on you,now Vanrash,let us go! Vanrash:Yes,Master! Jade:We better get going too! Hana:Yes,we should! Jade and Hana left the castle and made their way to Whispering Woods,of course they had trouble with the ents but they made it to the center of the forest.They saw Davin punching an ent in the face.Jade shouted to him and Davin came to them. Davin:So you're Master Jade?Nice to meet you! Jade:You too Davin,but I want to know something,could you hold my pupil's hand please? Confused,Davin holds Hana's hand and wind started twisting around them,then both their eyes started to blink light at a steady pace. Davin:What's happening?! Hana:Wh-wh-what is this?! Jade:Enough,let go! When the hands separated the wind stopped twisting around them and their eyes stopped blinking slowly.Jade has made her decision. Jade:My answer is correct,I can't believe I'm standing next to the 2 of the 3 legendary ninjas right now! Davin:Om my Gosh,I'm a Legendary Ninja,Awww!Sweetness! Hana:Oh my,the tale was true.... Jade:Davin,would you like to come on a jour- Suddenly,a scroll from a messenger bird dropped from the sky,Davin unravels it and reads it. Davin:.............. Jade:What does it say? Davin:.......!!! Hana:What happened!? Davin:The castle is being destroyed by Black Knights!! Jade and Hana:Oh no!!! Sacrifice Jade,Hana,and Davin rushed over to the castle of the Silver Knights and saw people killed on the ground. Davin:Oh,no....this is bad. Silver Knight:Ugh....what happened.... Davin:A survivor! The Silver Knight told them that the Black Knights unexpectedly attacked out of nowhere. Davin:Why isn't Victor here?He should be here when the Silver Knights are in peril. Jade:This is strange,did he die already? Hana:I guess we need to investigate more. Jade:I agree,to the castle! They rushed to the castle and found Black Knights guarding the place,they fought them head on and managed to defeat the front lines.When they entered deeper,they see a dark orb left by Victor that shows Ellia.The orb starts speaking: Orb:Silver Cross Town....Ellia.....Lass.....Kaze.....az- The Orb couldn't take any more darkness,and finally shattered and the darkness within it takes shape,it was Xanxus,before he gained the title of "Sky God". Xanxus:Heh,I'm finally free.... Hana:Ugh...he's starting to hurt my head,he's strong.... Jade:Solblaster! Xanxus:Deflect! Jade's Solblaster was reflected right back at them,they dodged. Jade:To think,my Sol-Blaster was deflected you are a strong one... Xanxus:Now time to let this world perish by my hand... Davin:Grrrr....... Jade:.....!I know what to do!The tale said that the ninjas were meant to form into one being one that will be enough to finish off the darkness once and for all.Hold each other's hands and repeat the words,Davin,Hana,and Lass,Now! Davin:Well,Hana,I guess this is goodbye...by the way,I kinda like- They held each other's hands and repeated the words,their eyes blinked light at a faster pace,and the wind was light energy swirling around them,hard.Then the two bodies merge into one.Hana kept her appearance but has ponytails and recieved a scarf.A holy pillar started expanding around Hana as she levitated in he air and screamed: Hana:AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Xanxus:What is this?!,How?! Jade:Heh,so this is the power of the legendary ninjas.... The castle roof exploded and the castle was in fragments.Xanxus's arm was blown off and he was on the floor.He made a portal to Agraddon and made his escape.Hana recieved the true tale of the 3 and said: Hana:The one who will be corrupted is next,he is residing in Ellia in Silver Cross Town,the last ninja will be Lass. Jade:Hmmm....it seems we have to make another journey. Hana:Indeed,we must. Jade and Hana traveled to Silver Cross Town,the continent was in peril and the town was in grave danger,Jade and Hana made it the town and people that were killed on the ground were Lass's childhood friends,a lady stood in the middle of the district. Kaze'aze:I see...one of the legendary 3 is standing right behind me,prepare yourself,ninja! Kaze'aze's eyes blinked light once,also did Hana's.... Kaze'aze's Reign Kaze'aze:Let's begin,I'll start first. Kaze'aze vanished and went behind Jade,Kaze'aze knocked her out with darkness and put her on her shoulder. Jade:Gah! Save...yourself...Hana... Kaze'aze:The next will be you,say good-bye! As Kaze'aze tried to kill Hana,a shining light engulfed her body then a voice cried out,it was Davin's Davin:Not on my watch! Davin separated from the fusion and punched Kaze'aze,Kaze'aze then left to her castle with Jade. Hana:Davin?! Davin:Hey Hana!Nice to be outside of the fusion. Hana:I...I...thought you were gone...it's good that your back... Davin:It seems Kaze'aze has started to make her move. Hana:I hope some of the civilians made it out alive. Davin:Especially Lass,remember,he is one of us. Hana:Ya.... They both decided that they should look for Lass to save Jade,but he was nowhere to be found.Davin and Hana met up and said that Lass couldn't be found anywhere.But then they saw Kaze'aze's Castle and both their eyes blinked light.They now know Lass is in Kaze'aze's Castle.They went to the castle and were ambushed by guards,they spilt up to cover more ground and climbed up the castle.They reached the top of the castle and Jade was there waiting. Jade(Possessed):We meet again,Ninja. Hana:Kaze'aze!Let go of Jade now! Jade(Possessed):Oh,don't be so harsh,I'll let go of the body,if you lend me your power. Davin:Hana,don't! Hana:(What should I choose,my master or saving the world...).... Jade(Possessed):Well,are you done choosing? Hana:.......Kaze'aze.....I choose my master! Hana let go of the energy of the legendary three and she collasped,Kaze'aze left Jade's body and went for the shining light,she transformed into a beast of evil. Davin felt weak and went to the ground kneeling,he tried to fight on but the power was overwhelming. Jin Kaze'aze:Yes!!!Power!!!!All mine!! Jade:Gh!Hana... Davin:Hana... No one could do anything,no one could move,no one could stop Kaze'aze,all was lost. Jin Kaze'aze:Hehehe,time to take control of this world! Kaze'aze conjured up a giant ball of hell energy,the ground started shaking,she aimed at Bermesiah,the whole world was trembling beneath them,then the moment Kaze'aze was about to fire her energy,a conscience merged with Kaze'aze's,it stopped her from firing and the ball dissapeared. Jin Kaze'aze:Don't interfere!!!!!! A voice came into speak,it was Lass,trying to stop Kaze'aze. Lass:Oh bugger,I thought I was too late,but I was wrong,we still have a chance. Power of the Legendary Ninjas In the midst of battle Lass makes an appearance and reverts Kaze'aze back to her human form.A light came to Hana,it was Lass: Lass:Hana,I must surpress Kaze'aze's power as long as I can,now go! Hana:No Lass,I must defeat her and save you,the fate of the world depends on it! Lass:......Fine,Davin!Hana!We all must combine into one ultimate being,it has enough power to eradicate Kaze'aze once and for all!Then,Kaze'aze tried to stop the 3 from combining with each other and shot a ball of dark energy.When it made contact it exploded and dust clouds blocked the view.When the dust cleared,they could see a man that resembles Davin with white shining hair and red armor with Ssanggeoms in his hands.And spoke: Davin:Now I take most of the body,huh.....Kaze'aze prepare to meet your doom! Kaze'aze:Heh,you don't look tht menacin- Davin rushed behind Kaze'aze with great speed and fury and attacked but Kaze'aze blocked. Davin:What was that?Kaze'aze? Kaze'aze:No...this is impossible....inconcivable! Davin:It's over....Kaze'aze..... Kaze'aze:Grr..! Davin then gathered every bit of energy he had into one powerful attack and unleashed it with full power. Davin:X-Sabre! Kaze'aze:What?! Davin cuts through Kaze'aze with an X slash,leaving Kaze'aze into pieces.Davin reverts back into 3 except Lass had to go back to Kaze'aze becuase he could only stay out for a little bit: Kaze'aze:Curse you.....soon everyone will be at war,and I will come back alive. Lass:See you guys in the future,I guess. Kaze'aze teleports away to another place to heal herself,Davin tried to stop her with his fist but could only punch her in the face. Davin:She got away.... Hana:And she'll be back... Davin:Until that time comes I'll be waiting. Davin and Hana go back into one being and said: Hana:Let's go back...Jade.... Jade:Yes...let's go back.... The Future of the Tale (UNFINISHED)